Unforgiving Undead
by Wraith King
Summary: Just tryin' to make it but if you like it comment
1. Chapter 1

Unforgiving undead

By Ryan Ghostwhisper

PART 1

Perfect I've just died…for the third time this month no wonder kids are calling me the unforgiven undead everyone at school thinks I'm a freak. _As Ryan continues to think like this to himself he sees a bright light above he wakes up in an emergency room bed._

"Hey everybody he's waking up" my cousin Tyler Yells.

"Good morning sleepy head" my mom Dawn says quietly. "I have to say Ryan you are quite resilient if you've died seven times already". As everyone keeps making witty remarks to make him feel better in wizard city headmaster Merle Ambrose begins to notice one of the worlds far away on his spiral hologram is blinking rapidly

"What could this mean Gamma it's never happened before I must consult with Bartelby to see what this means". How could the man who founded wizard city not know what this means all can now can tell that dark times are a head lets go back to our young survivor a child who is barely 13 years old but 4 months after dying.

"I know I'm meant for bigger things mom someone is going to come one day and take me away and don't lie to me about being adopted again my hair is pitch black while yours, Isabelle's, and Abby's are all blond." He yelled at his mother.

"I'll admit it you were adopted but not in the usual way I found you on the street as an infant so I raised you not some dumpy parent who left you on the street to die." Jane protested

"I'm so out of here good luck getting along without me because you cant last 3 days without my help then you'll end up on the streets like I used to be apparently". As Ryan yells this he heads to his room and starts packing a bag full of clothes." Good riddance I didn't need you; you were holding me back see you later" he comments as he slams the door in his mom face.

"Now is the time to act Gamma the child has left his mother quickly let us go tell him about _ravenwood _as soon as Bartelby told me this child would make it so all the world were connected again I knew we had to grab him as soon as possible."

As Ryan was walking down the street one night he stopped at a bus station to get some rest he noticed that an older man immediately sat down in front of him.

"hello there my name is Merle Ambrose I see you have no parents I own a school for special people like you it's called Ravenwood you would rather like it it's a magical place" The old man told Ryan

"Sounds nice what bus should I take; special people like me ya I'm definitely going there" Ryan said.

"Not a bus exactly picture your in a place full of creatures beyond your wildest dreams now picture you appearing there but bursting from a spiral" Merle said to Ryan. _Perfect this old guy is completely insane might as well give it a try though_. Right as the young man began to open his eyes he saw symbols floating away from him he began to look around he was in a completely different place there were students everywhere running around all wearing the most ridiculous outfits he had ever seen.

"Where am I" he said to himself.

"You're in Wizard city home to the great RavenwoodSchool of magic. I'm guessing your new what world are you from?" the kind person asked.

"I'm from earth, some old man told me to picture myself here and here I be" Ryan replied.

"You must mean headmaster Ambrose it's very rare he invites someone here I'll take you to see him he'll be expecting you oh by the way my names Carson just starting today apparently so are you" Carson said. Carson led Ryan around until they showed up at a large building that said headmaster's office. _Okay so far Carson has told me that I'm a wizard and so is everyone one else here except for prospector Zeke and his wife Eloise. _ Just as they started talking to headmaster Ambrose a stork wearing goofy clothes busted in the room.

"Professor Ambrose I heard there was a new student you needed me to sign up immediately" the stork said.

"Ah yes Mr. Lincoln young Ryan here is my personal request I need you here to record the test personally and write down his registration" Merle said quietly.

"Whoa I didn't know there was going to be a test or I would have prepared I suck at tests" Ryan protested.

"Not that kind of test it tells us which school you'll be in myth like me or some other one" Carson said.

"You people are so confusing I swear I'll go insane before this is over" Ryan murmured. The test took over 3 hours but when it was over they found the school that fit him best.

"The school of death quite a good fit for someone who has come back from the dead several times isn't it?" Merle breathed to himself.

"Wait you've died before?" Carson said.

"Um ya kind of usually because I get ran over it's a curse really" Ryan replied. As they got into details about how many times he died and how Carson suggested that Ryan go get comfy in his new dorm.

"Wait young wizard I have information for you" Merle yelled out the window. "Every wizard has a pet that's designated to them head to the pet pavilion and you will see what chooses you; after that it's a simple matter of getting to meat your teachers primary and secondary".

"I totally forgot about the pet thing thanks Professor Ambrose I swear you're the oldest one here except for Bartelby and you still remember everything". Carson yelled back

"Oh cool I always wanted like a dog or something lets go!" Ryan said hastily. It's true he always had wanted a dog mainly because all his friends had one and he didn't.

"This isn't going to be any pet though you guys will be able to communicate through telepathy who knows you might even get a legendary pet, I have a Minotaur he comes in real handy when I need to chop something". Carson said matter-of-factly.

"Then where is he? Cause he definitely isn't here" Ryan said half angry, it had been a long day and he just wanted some rest.

"They're not allowed in class but you'll get to meet him" Carson said cheerily.

Once the pair got to the pavilion they met Milo Barker the head of the place. "You'll want to go see Dr. Purreau he's the Hatcher, anyway I'll see you later dude I've missed to much class to even catch up at this point" Carson said. After talking with Milo about all the different types of pets and Ryan started to think about all the different possibilities there was the wraith the death leprechaun and so many more hopefully he got a cross breed pet. As Ryan walked into the hatchery he saw a cat that looked kind of like Dr. Katenstein from Marleybone_ isn't he wanted in almost every world I saw a wanted poster for him in Ambrose's office_ he thought to himself.

"Aw you must be the special one eh? Well then let's get to work sit in this chair over here and your pet will be made out of your own personality. Don't worry it doesn't hurt much" Dr. Purreau said with a crazed look in his eyes. As the doctor fired up the machine a strange feeling passed through Ryan like a part of him was leaving him not just any part but his deaths the feeling of ever being dead anything remotely like that just leave.

"Is it over yet?" he asked. Then he saw it across the plateau was a small jackal-headed man instantly he knew who is was. "Anubis, how can it be the Egyptian god of embalming in mini."

"Yes quite strange indeed but he is yours boy and yours alone, enjoy the power of a, quarter god?" Dr. Purreau commented

"Hey Carson over here check out my pet isn't he awesome?" Ryan asked

"Dude how cool is that hey what's that he's holding? That scepter thing, wait I learned about it in class it called a _was_ it was like a symbol of the most powerful person in Egypt." Carson stated in a jealous type of tone. What they did not realize was that at the very moment Ryan was suggesting the go do some practice dueling a terrible cloud settled over wizard city a cloud in which carried the one person who turned his back on everything, Malistare. All of a sudden black lighting hit right in front of the grandfather tree Bartelby, with a sinister laugh Malistare emerged looked Ryan in the eye and said the thing that would haunt Ryan and Carson forever.

"So this is the person destined to defeat me? A mere child, well we'll just have to see how well he holds up against a draconian on his first day at Ravenwood." Malistare shouted. For the first time since Ambrose made wizard city a dueling circle appeared in the center where tiles displayed every school.

"Carson go get Malorn and tell him I need my first deck, OK?" Ryan asked knowing that he very well may die that day and not only that but he didn't know that soon enough he would be a level 45 wizard facing Malistare with his three best friends and the one thing he can never part with, Anubis. Then it happened the battle begun a level 5 wizard (he did a few quests before hand) versus a rank 4 elite draconian guard. But just when he thought he was alone Carson and two people he had never met joined in, all at extremely low levels at the time, all it took was one hit from everybody in that little group. First a ghoul that Ryan cast, then a Cyclops from Carson, thirdly an evil snowman from a boy named Malorn, and last a leprechaun from a girl named Farrah. When it was settled the draconian fell to the ground and died.

Later that evening everyone was being questioned by a very worried Professor Ambrose.

"Are you sure he was there to try and kill you or take something while you fought the draconian?" Merle asked for the third time that night to Ryan.

"Yes professor, we killed it to fast for him to take anything from anywhere it took one round and that thing was done" Ryan said.

"Fine well I guess it's high time you met your real parents, they certainly are going to be surprised that you're a death wizard because they're schools are Storm and Balance" Merle said.

"Seriously they're here? I've always wanted to meet them and now I get to, talk about a happy ending" Ryan said.

"But this is not the end young wizard, for Malistare has made the first move in a very long game, and I fear that he may win" Merle said to himself.

As Ryan walked out of that office he knew that meeting his biological parents would be the most interesting part of that day, but finally it was night when he felt the strongest and bravest of anytime of day. "There it is 275 west Triton Avenue" Ryan mumbled. The second he knocked on the door he saw someone he couldn't believe was there. "Carson?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?" Carson asked back.

"Ambrose gave me a piece of paper saying this is my real parent's house" Ryan replied "something about them being Storm and BalanceSchool."

"That's what my parents are, you don't think?" Carson said.

"Dude that would be so awesome, but…" Ryan said while being interrupted.

"Carson honey who is it?" A Female voice called.

"Hey mom, wasn't my brother supposed to show up today?" Carson Yelled.

"Yes but he never showed up, dad thinks Ambrose may have gotten the day wrong" She replied.

"Well he's here mom, and your not going to believe me, but it's the kid I fought a draconian with today" he said with slight tears in his eyes.

"What?" she said running to the door. "Honey get down here quick he's here". As Ryan hears more trampling he sees a large man in purple robes jump down the last three stairs.

"Oh my sweet Poseidon it is him, he has your smile Julia" The man says.

"And your eyes, I just can't believe it's you when you first disappeared we thought you ran off but when we realized you were taken we cried for days, especially your dad he loved you like no tomorrow." Julia said. So Ryan went inside and told them everything about his old life and how happy he was to get away from it all. That one night he was finally ready to admit how many times he died and as he did his parents and brother understood why he was a death student.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unforgiving**  
**undead ** BY: Frostcaster

PART 2

_We join Ryan at the happiest time of his life, a now level 26 wizard his parents had just bought him a mount of a bone dragon not only that but the life girl from his first fight, Farrah, was now his girlfriend it was amazing everything was perfect, but there is always calm before the storm, for Ryan was about to enter the storm temple in krokotopia, where he would meet Malistare once again and fight for everything. But more on that later for now let's see how he is doing_.

"Carson, Malorn check this out I found an awesome new wand, you think I should buy it?" Ryan asked.

"How much is it, you know mom and dad put a 1,000 pieces of gold restriction on us each" Carson replied.

"Not gold but in crowns, I still have like a million since helping Ambrose out, but it's like a hundred and gives me an extra pip to start out with" he said.

"That's your own money, but ya it's totally worth it" Carson said

"What do you think Malorn? Should I get it?" Ryan asked.

"Dude with that wand you are gonna be LEGEN… wait for it… DARY, legendary see what I did there?" He joked.

"Ok I'm getting it, the third one to the right please" he told the shopkeeper. As he put it in his hands he knew it felt right, it was a 6 foot golden staff topped with kehpri the beetle sun god rolling the sun across the sky, except the sun was a black onyx stone. "Here are the crowns" he said as he handed him the money.

"Ready to rock the Crocoshpinx Ryan? Best fights ever; I just got done in an arena fight and got 300 coins for it" Malorn said.

"Let's do this, wait where'd Farrah go? Our first fight was a team and she was my partner" Ryan asked. At this point the "happy couple of opposites" was about to the point of saying I love you but he asked that just as she came in.

"Over here Ryan, you ready to take on THE GAUNTLET?" Farrah said as she pecked him on the cheek.

"More ready than Bartelby to get his eye back" Ryan said. "Let's do this, give me what you got crocs."

**A few minutes**** later**

"GET READY FOLKS FOR THE FIRST EVENT OF THE EVENING RYAN AND FARRAH VERSUS THE FAMOUS GOLEM TRIPLETS" the announcer yelled to everyone in the stands. "READY KIDS?"

"READY!" they yelled back in unison.  
"READY GOLEMS?" he asked the other team.

"RAAAAAARRRRR" they growled back.

"FIGHT!" he screamed. And at that moment the battle ring appeared in front of them and it was game on.

First throw came from the golems it was a weakness on Farrah which she got rid of with wand attack, then it was Ryan's turn and that golem never knew what was coming; he'd used a vampire which had boosted on the balance golem since it was a spell from a spirit school. Golems up again and this time they threw all their pips into a hydra that got Ryan twice and Farrah once. Not far after Farrah threw a Centaur with a blade on the golem Ryan had already hit and finished it off with one clean, slightly enchanted, arrow.

"One down two to go, this is a cake walk, that hydra did do a tole though" Ryan told Farrah. The next few rounds go by in a blur but the final attack is from Ryan using his new staff he summons a dead man to reach up and take the last bit of life from the golem.

_A few minutes later after the fight_

"Ryan, Farrah that was amazing it literally took you guys fifteen minutes to defeat them no joke" Carson said while running up to them.

"Guys that was EPIC…wait for it…DARY wait that not right" Malorn said. While they were joking around and saying how awesome we were…sorry they were, the arena master walked up to them said congrats gave them 500 coins each and left without another word, moving so gracefully that it seemed like he was floating.

"Talk about creepy, did anyone else notice that he had black spines down his back instead of blue like most crocs on this island" Malorn commented

"No joke right geez"

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow, my parents will go ballistic if I'm not home before 8:00, by honey" Farrah said.

"See you later" Ryan said. Carson and Malorn gave him a scornful look, he knew what it meant, and it was time to say _it_. "Farrah wait" he said.

"What's up Ryan?" she asked.

"I love you Farrah" Ryan said with such a look that only truth could have been said.

"Oh my life Ryan… I love you too!" she said giving him a kiss and a hug. "I think you should come meet my parents"

"Seriously? Of course I will how about tomorrow?" he asked

"That's perfect, see you then… I love you" she said smiling like the sun teleporting to her house.

_4 hours later at Ryan and Carson's house_

"Mom Dad Ryan finally said I love you to Farrah" Carson said busting into the house. All of a sudden he stopped in his tracks there they were huddled in the corner were his parents with the house completely trashed all around them. "What happened? Mom please tell me" he said.

"Oh my night what happened here" Ryan said noticing his parents in the corner.

"Mal…Malistare" their dad stammered. And as they fixed the house their parents told them the story, apparently Malistare had come here to try and kill Ryan before the prophecy was fulfilled.

"Whoa hold up what prophecy?" Ryan asked.

"You don't know it? Here it's in this book" his dad said. The prophecy said this

**_A child gone missing on the ides of March shall be the one _**

**_To defeat_****_a great darkness that will have been at one time _**

**_A light. The child shall be of the same darkness but raised _**

**_Where pure light shines alone. He will complete the spirit _**

**_Triad with the frozen one who fell from heavens._**

"Talk about powerful, but that can't be about me…can it?" Ryan asked.

"It would make sense, your brother is myth your girlfriend is life so ya there's the triad and your friend Malorn is an ice student right?" Dad answered. Carson also added that he and Malistare are death school and the fact Malistare was once the nicest professor ever.

"I'm going to talk to Merle, he should have told me this awhile ago" Ryan mumbled. As Ryan ran out of there his little Anubis ran up behind him and jumped on his back. "Hope you're ready to fight Gamma 'cause that's what might just happen" Ryan told his pet.

_An hour later at Merle Ambrose's office_

"Merle! Where are you, I know you're here!" Ryan shouted into the office.

"In here child, what seems to be the problem?" the old man asked.

"The fact that you didn't tell me I'm part of some prophecy and you didn't say a thing" Ryan said biting his tongue to keep from saying anything unnecessary. As Merle tried to explain why he didn't tell him Anubis and Gamma were growling at each other in the corner. Some point in the middle of the night Merle had a guard take him home. Ryan didn't stay long though he automatically went to the one place he knew no one would find him…Nightshade, only a few knew where it was but it was where the death school first disappeared to after falling from Ravenwood. But eventually he did go home and was very distant the next few days; the only person he talked to was Farrah.

_5 days after the fight with Merle_

"Ryan you need to get over it, Merle lies to keep people safe, and he probably didn't want you running off to fight Malistare right away" Farrah said trying to coax him off the bed.

"You just don't get it, Merle, Carson, Malorn, My parents, and you you're all I have and to have one of them lie to me hurts a lot, my old parents lied so much they could convince me aliens had landed" Ryan said.

"I had no idea I'm so sorry, hey how about this we go show them who you are now, Mr. The chosen one, and see how they react" Farrah said with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Ya, lets go, hold my hand I'll port us there. Merle took away my world key to Earth so it'll take a ton out of me, but it'll be worth it to show my girlfriend the place I grew up" Ryan said jumping up and taking her hand. The only sound his parents heard was _whoosh_ but they didn't get angry, because they were happy he'd gotten over it.

_30 minutes later outside hi old house in Powel, Wyoming_

It didn't take Ryan very long to find the house he ran away from so long ago but once he did he saw a missing poster with his face on it outside on the door.

"Should I knock?"

"Yes otherwise this will go unsettled and these parents will go insane" Farrah commented back. The second fist hit door it opened and there stood his old dad, _he looks like garbage_ Ryan thought to himself.

"Oh my god, Ryan? Is that really you? Or am I hallucinating again?" his dad said.

"No it's really me dad"

"Then who's this? And why do you look so stupid?"

"One, don't talk like that to me and two, this is Farrah, my girlfriend" He said. The conversation slowly turned into an argument that Dawn had to settle with some help from Farrah.

"It's good to see you Ryan, so where have you been?" His mom asked.

"You won't believe me"

"Try us" she said." So Ryan explained WizardCity and all that had happened. And as they left later that day, he realized he felt like air, a huge weight gone as if it never happened.

_Another 30 minutes later back at his house_

His parents were very shocked to learn he'd had the power to go back to Earth, but even more shocked to learn that he'd gone to see his fake parents even more so because of how much he'd said he hated them.

"I think he needed it, don't you see how much more happy he looks?" Farrah said.

"Well of course but he should have at least told us" Julia said.

"Personally I'm at peace with this, going back to see his old parents would've been very healthy for him right now" Jeremiah said putting his own therapeutic twist on it. (Because that's what he does for a living.) "However wrong we think this was it helped him."

"Thanks dad"

"So how long until Ambrose sends you two to Marleybone?" he asked.

"Well I said sorry on the way home and we took care of Krokotopia last week… so anytime now" Farrah said smiling.

_And so ends another point in this young mans life, how will he fare from here? With a fight at every turn, who can say? But for now I bid you Farewell._

...


	3. Chapter 3

Unforgiving undead

By Wraith King

**PART 3**

_**MAKE THE CLOTHES LOOK LIKE YOU WANT TO~**_

_Ryan and his friends are now deep into Marleybone territory and about to go into Katenstein's lair, home of Dr. Katenstein, Ryan is now level 37 same as Carson and Farrah but Malorn had taken a few more side quests and gotten to level 39. All were wearing the colors of their group, blue and yellow, with Ryan wearing __the wraiths clothing__ Carson wearing __outfit of the ancients__ Farrah wearing __life givers tunic__and finally Malorn wearing __shield givers robe's__, so now we join in with them._

"So how are we gonna do this place? There are Myth and Life people all over the place and Katenstein is a storm" Ryan said.

"Don't worry bro; this'll be a cake walk especially thanks to the clothes you bought us with the crowns." So they started to walk in and just as they got in the door it slammed closed behind them.

"Ah children I was expecting you" said the voice that came from everywhere and yet also nowhere. "I know these aren't the best conditions but I'd like to give a thwack at the _chosen one_" he said mockingly. There he was the evil walking out from around the corner claws at the ready. "Dueling ring activate." He said smoothly.

"If you think I'm gonna back down from you, you got another thing coming, you see I'm a death student so that means I can get in here almost dead and come out completely healed" Ryan boasted.

"Not to mention your girlfriend over there is a life student" Katenstein purred. "Now its just one on one, no tricks, and no friends" he said.

"Bring it." Ryan knew he was going to win this fight with his new staff he took from Lord Knightshade he was invincible. Then they all heard a _WHOOSH_ behind them and saw Carson's new girlfriend Natasha.

"**What the heck is that thing**!" she yelled. Let me just tell you what this girl is like and how she's perfect for Carson. 1) She is a fire student. 2) She has red hair and a bunch of freckles. 3) She's into guys who are smart. 4) Both of them have Balance as a secondary school. So ya that is it give them a lot to talk about though.

"Okay~, while they're doing that let's get this over with " he taunted.

"Whatever you say _Unforgiven Undead_." Katenstein made a major hit there and Ryan's furry surged out of him until the point a silhouette of a wraith could be seen around him.

"If I'm so _unforgiven_ then why am I still alive, huh? No one calls me that anymore got that?" Ryan roared with rage. Then the battle begun, after a few rounds his friends were actually scared of Ryan for he had become the perfect wraith, not your usual one no not at all Ryan had bat wings wasn't hunched over and was buff (I mean as buff as a dead person can get.) The final move was when Ryan summoned himself and conjured a sword made of souls to stab Katenstein with. The battle ended and Ryan returned to normal with all of his friends just staring at him.

"What the hell man, what just happened out there? You had spells I've never even heard of!" Carson yelled at his brother. Then without warning Ryan just fell to the ground.

"Carson? What happened I remember getting angry then…nothingness, everything was dark, not normal dark, but it was as if I was enveloped in evil" Ryan murmured.

"You really don't remember? You became a whole new kind of wraith, I was about to call you king of Wraiths but that's not possible, is it?" Farrah asked.

"We need to go talk to Merle right now…Come on!" Malorn said

_4 Hours Later_

As they raced through the commons in the middle of the night they ran into Ryan and Carson's parents on the street.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to him?" Julia asked.

"We have no idea were going to talk to Merle now" Malorn said while still running. And soon enough my… sorry; their parents were soon right behind them.

"Headmaster Ambrose, please we need to talk to you about something!" Farrah screamed.

"What's the- oh my, hurry get him inside quick!" Merle said. They sat there for hours watching the most powerful wizard ever, trying to heal this boy.

"That should just about do it" he said.

"But Merle what about the way he changed?" Malorn asked. Another few hours was spent there; Merle said that whenever a wizard of enormous power is traumatized by something the memory can revert them to what their school started out as.

"So when he turned into the king Wraith…" Farrah said.

"Yes child, that is how necromancy started, and each of you can do it as well" Merle grumbled.

"What do you mean? I can't" Carson said.

"It's the second half of the prophecy it says that when one of you get abilities so do everyone else" Merle grumbles. "Here I keep the only copy of the second half in the spiral room" He said. The old man emerges 5 minutes later with a yellowed sheet of paper.

"I think we should wait until Ryan wakes up for us to hear this" Farrah comments.

"Me too" Carson and Malorn say in unison.

"Alright but it may be awhile, transforming like that takes all his Mana up and sends it out his body so the from can take over" Merle says.

_2 Days later_

"Ugh, where am I? Oh my death we were in Marleybone and then…what?" Ryan said to himself.

"Calm down young wizard, go to your friends they will tell you what happened. Tell them you all need to be here by 8:00" Merle said shooing him out the door.

_20 minutes later in the top floor of the library_

"Hey you're alive!" His brother says.

"I missed you SO much; don't ever do that again" Farrah said kissing him.

"Get a room wills ya! So Ryan do you remember anything? Like turning into one of the original Wraiths?" Malorn asked.

"You say what now?" Ryan asked. And so they sat their describing the fight to him and how he changed and finally he passed out and it took hours because everyone added something or argued about what he looked like when he transformed.

"Shoot it's already 8:00, we better go" Carson said.

"So what's up this time?" Ryan asked.

"Merle's showing us the second half of the prophecy" he said "cool as a cucumber."

_Another 20 minutes later_

"Ah there you are; it's on the table" Merle said. The group starts to read it and it says thus

_**When the power unites true all four shall receive**_

_**Gifts at the same time, powers beyond wildest**_

_**Dreams that all shall share and unite as one**_

_**Goodness to defeat the evil, but the extra whose**_

_**Fire burns to bright shall lose their path.**_

"How cryptic can you get?" Carson asked

"Its not cryptic at all, _**but the extra whose fire burns to bright shall lose their path**_ it obviously means Natasha, she is a fire student right?" Malorn said.

"Ya, but it doesn't mean it's her, guys I have a really good feeling about her please don't mess it up" Carson said.

"Hey bro don't worry, it's not happening yet, that's the last part, you at least have until Dragonspyre" Ryan joked.

"Don't mess like that man I didn't tease you when you said you liked Farrah" Carson said.

"No but you did say it's a little awkward having opposite schools date" Ryan argued.

"Ya but I didn't say she was gonna try to kill us!" Carson shouted. And this went on for about an hour until they got Natasha over got her to kiss Carson while Farrah kissed Ryan and all was well. "Sorry man, I was just angry that you were so happy and I just found something that you put down" Carson said.

"No I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that, I know it's not exactly normal for a Death and a Life person to go out"

"Let's just forget it ever happened, Deal?"

"Deal."

_The next day_

It started out as a normal day, Carson and I were getting ready for class and mom and dad were asleep. Then _it_ happened, the entire street had lit on fire! And in the middle we saw a Helephant running rampant.

"Dude we gotta get on clothes and take that thing out, like now!" Carson said.

"Wait Merle said that we get powers at the same time now, so that means we can both change and take that thing out in a snap!" Ryan said.

"I don't know man, what if I pass out like you did?"

"You won't, I learned how to make myself change, which means you can, I've came out perfect each time"

"Really? Ok let's do this" Carson mumbled.

"Ok now picture something that hated you, for all time, and never left you alone, now picture it bigger and stronger than before, it makes me change anyway." Ryan was too late though Carson had started and was turning into "King Minotaur" he was at least 8 feet tall and had an obsidian battle axe that glowed red and blue on the different sides.

"I will destroy that thing" he said. Ryan's transformation just finished as Carson charged into the fire. In a matter of mere minutes the Helephant was gone, not even in history anymore. "Oh my ancients, dude that was amazing! I've never felt so powerful!" Carson said excitedly

"Just don't use it for more than a little bit, it sucks up your Mana like a cannibal" Ryan warned. So they walked to class feeling a little drained (pretty normal for school though.)

_After classes at the library_

"So how has your day been sweetie?" Farrah asked.

"Well it started by me teaching Carson how to change and still control yourself, and then class" Ryan said

"What do ya mean? You know how to change now?" Malorn questioned. "And for what reason did you teach that to the ever clumsy Carson?"

"I'm not that clumsy!" Carson objected knocking over a vase and catching it. "At least it builds reflex."

"Which your gonna need, we're out of Marleybone and in Mooshu, Merle told me today, he pulled me out during class" Ryan said leaning on the wall. And after the general surprise Ryan told them something else. "Guys this is getting serious, one world to go, and to get in we have to defeat 5 Samoorai, so Carson call Natasha and get her to come. We leave tomorrow, let teachers and parents know because were staying and studying with the monks while were there" Ryan said.

"Are you for real? My sister is driving me insane, of course I'm coming!" Farrah said. "How about team quad on 3?" And of course everyone put their hands in, but Malorn hesitated.

"Guys, I need to tell you something, I'm not actually a wizard I'm a frost giant" Malorn said

"Dude we saw it coming the prophecy remember? It said _**the frozen one who fell from the heavens**_. It obviously meant you, you're the only ice student here" Carson said.

"You knew?" Malorn asked. So this went on until the point Ryan said that the world gate opens and closes in a 5 minute period from 10:00 to 10:05.

"See you all in the morning" Ryan said.

_8:00_ _at Ryan_ _and Carson_'_s house_

"Ryan what was that yesterday? You are so different now" Carson commented.

"I have to take charge now, were about to fight Malistare and we have to be ready… I'm just tryin' to get us there" Ryan answered. "I don't want anyone to get hurt and if that means being a bit more serious, than I'll do it."

"So are you bringing Anubis along? He's been eager lately" Julia said walking in the room. "We're gonna miss you two so much!"

"Don't worry mom it's just 2 months, we'll be in and out so fast you won't even notice were gone" Carson said.

"And ya we're both bringing our pets mom, they'd go insane without us" Ryan said. "And so would we. Oh shoot its 10 c'mon Carson lets mount and ride!"

"Natasha sent me a mental saying she's already there" Carson answered. So a few minutes later they got there.

"Where have you two been!? It's almost closed! No time jump…NOW!" Malorn yelled.

_That concludes this part of our story (I'll get the next one in a week or two) thank you for listening to an old mans tale. I bid you a good Farewell!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Unforgiving Undead **

**By: Wraith King**

_**Make the clothes look like you want~**_

_Welcome back, when we left last time Ryan and his friends had just jumped through the portal to Mooshu. Let's get back shall we?_

"Welcome to Mooshu young ones! The monks will be here to pick you up soon. You have a lot of training to do if you want to help us" said the geisha cow/girl in front of them. "I hope you will be able to save us, I heard your powers are quite amazing!"

"Thank you for the greeting. I assure you, are abilities are all you heard and more!" Carson said stepping forward. "I am the leader of the group, the omnipotent Carson!"

"Carson get out of the way! Sorry about him he's just a bit…something I just don't know yet. My name is Ryan Ghostwhisper; this is Malorn Icehammer, Farrah Spritelife, and my brother Carson Mythcaster." A little bit after they finished talking a few goat monks and a samoorai in all black armor showed up to take them to the Monastery they would be living in. The samoorai told Ryan that being an entity of death that he could not stay there and was to live in the battlements with the other warriors.

"It's okay dude, we'll see each other when we meat up after class to do some quests. Besides, you get to train with some of the best warriors in the spiral!" Malorn said trying to put a positive spin on it.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow" Ryan said. As they walked in their own directions Ryan and Farrah shared one last glance before they went out opposite doors.

**The next day**

"Bro! Where have you been man? We got out a few hours ago" Carson asked. "We were about to leave but Farrah wouldn't let us."

"Nice to know you guys care so much. The samoorai don't believe in magic so they're training my body and mind. But I did a simple spell this morning and didn't even waste one mana" Ryan explained. Farrah started to tell him how the monks were all about focusing energy through the soul and drawing small portions of it from other things.

"There's a catch though, sentient beings like a person have to willingly give us the energy" Malorn said. "Basically we draw mana from the things around us." As they walked through the village someone ran up and gave a letter to Carson.

"What does it say?" Farrah asked.

"It's from our parents Ryan. It says that they were attacked again so they're staying with our aunt Glenda for awhile. I think we should go back to check on them bro" Carson said.

"It's to late now; we can't go back for another 7 weeks. But when it does open we'll take a brake to go be with our families for awhile. I think we can all agree we went to make sure that when we come back out here they'll be okay" Ryan said. Just then a giant red lighting strike hit the ground in front of them.

"Oh I can assure you that they won't be young necromancer" said the smooth and traitorous voice of Malistare. "If anything they'll be dead in a week, but now that I know that I have so long I'll just torture them to madness before you return!"

"But the portal's not open, how are you even here!" Malorn shouted. "Wait a minute… your staff, NO no no no no, that's the draconic portal orb isn't it?"

"Very good child you have studied, yes, this is the orb. How else would I be here all the way from Dragonspyre?" Malistare stated.

"It doesn't matter what you have you'll never beat us!" Carson yelled. "The power of the ancients is in us! How are you going to beat something that awesome?"

"You have the power of the ancients but I have the power of Titan the Drake. Do you think you scare me child? Let the battle begin."

"I will not bow! You will never make us break Malistare" Ryan screamed. "When we stand together you can never beat us." Malistare eyes started to glow a blood red and he started to grow, that's when Ryan realized he was changing into Titan; it was a slow change though. "Malorn, Carson start changing. Farrah go get the samoorai!"

"On it!" She said running to the battlements. In a matter of seconds Ryan, Carson, and Malorn were all in their ancient form ready to fight the very thing that turned Dragonspyre in to hell hole. Malistare was now 20 feet tall with red scales and wings.

"The final part of his transformation is starting! Get ready guys!" Malorn said.

"It's been an honor fighting beside you guys" Carson said. "But I think this fight is going to last so long were going to have to tap into our life force."

"Same for me. I've only known you for awhile but I feel like we've been friends forever" Ryan hissed. "I just wish I had told mom and dad I love them one more time." Malistares transformation was complete; He then flew into the sky and launched a volley of fire at the jade palace.

"Well 'Mr. Chosen one' what do you think? I personally adore the wings and how with one sweep I can knock over buildings." Just as he was saying this Farrah showed up, already her centaur self, with the monks and samoorai. "Oh you just made this _so_ much harder" he said sarcastically.

"This is it isn't it? Before we even get a chance at Dragonspyre? No, no this can't happen. I won't let it!" Ryan said. "Carson, come here I have an idea!"

"What is it? Wait a minute you don't mean…"

"I do, we're gonna have to combine into the ultimate being. First of all, you and I combine then Malorn and Farrah. Then whatever monster we become will combine with the other and we'll be just as powerful" Ryan explained.

"It's better than dieing. Let's do it!" Malorn said.

"I'm in" Farrah murmured. So it began, Ryan and Carson became the keeper to hell. It was 12 feet tall and their weapons combined to make a staff with dual blades on the top; it was all bone and had the Minotaurs horns.

Malorn and Farrah combined to make Ourea, Greek god of the mountains. It was a 15 feet tall giant with Miniature Mountains on his shoulders and, instead of a hammer or bow; he had a broadsword and ice mace in each hand with armor made of the magma within him.

_ That's enough for now, personally I always loved telling this story but to be honest even I've been through this kind of situation now that Morganth is here. _


End file.
